Red Wolf
by GangsterGirl
Summary: Suzume grew up not knowing anything about her biological parents or where she came from. She grew up fighting, training, being taken care of a man that she knew as her father. But when he dies, she has no choice but to join this gang called 'HOMRA'. Will she be able to fit in this world of Kings? Or will she be left as a lone wolf searching for a corpse? [OCx?]


**_Konnichiwa Minna! I'm kind of new here so I just like to say it's a pleasure to meet you all! This is my first story so hope you enjoy!_**

**_Okay, this story may have little spoilers from the manga, so if I'm sorry if I gave you some spoilers. And the 'King' mentioned here is actually 'the' late Red King. I'm not really sure if this is really their 'place' or history so I'm sorry if I get it all wrong. I'm sorry if I have some typographical errors or anything. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own K or any of its characters. Credits to GoRa and GoHands._**

**Chapter 1**

**The Gangster picks up a Baby**

A man was sitting on a rooftop of an old building in Shizume City. He lifted his head up to the stare at the sky, dark but clear, filled with countless stars and constellations. He took another whiff of his cigarette and exhaled to make a long thin cloud of smoke. He was enjoying the silence, but the peace and serenity broke by the call of his name.

"Iitara-san!"

The man sighed as he placed the cigarette back to his mouth and stood up. The man was in his late 20's, with spiky black hair and elegant blue eyes, wearing an oversized black motorcycle jacket, faded cargo pants and combat boots. His name is Haru Iitara, the second-in-command of the Third Clan, the Red Clan.

"What's wrong this time?" he asked the teenager who called him earlier.

"Otaka-san and Nakamura-kun can't stop fighting! They're making a huge mess inside! I tried to stop them, but they just won't listen to me!" the boy said.

"Why can't Genji stop them?"

"Kagutsu-san has gone outside, remember?"

Haru sighed as he heard another explosion under the roof.

"Just come on!" the boy shouted as he turned his back and began to run towards the door. Haru followed him.

As he got nearer to the fight he hears holler and shouts of the other members. He saw faint flares of red auras and chairs being thrown across the room. As he stepped in the room he saw a really huge mess (trust me, he's seen worse). I guess the boy wasn't lying.

Besides from the cracked walls and almost broken ceiling, the tables and chairs were burned to ashes, the glass windows are already broken, or to make it short, everything in the room was destroyed.

Haru took one step after another, slowly coming in the battlefield. As he passed by, the members' cheers and shouts died down and murmurs start to spread in the air.

_"Oh shit. Iitara-san is here."_

_"Otaka and Nakamura are going to be in big trouble."_

_"Hold on. This is going to be bad."_

As the two were busy punching and fighting at each other, they didn't notice Haru coming up to them, before they know it, he grabbed both of their heads and squeezed them very tightly.

"Just what are you numb skulls think you're doing?!" Haru shouted.

"It was his fault! He was touching my things without permission!" Otara hissed.

"It isn't my fault putting that stupid notebook beside my bag!" Nakamura said.

The two continued cursing and shouting at each other making Haru impatient and angrier.

"YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Haru said as he smacked their heads against the wall.

"Just you wait until Genji-san finds out about this-"

"What happened here?" said a deep voice that made the three cringe in fear. Haru slowly turned his head to meet the eyes of the Red King.

Haru released the two boys that made a loud 'thud' as they crashed in the floor. "G-Genji-san… I-I can explain…" He stammered.

"Those two brats fought again, didn't they?" Genji said.

Haru sighed heavily, "… Yes."

"K-KAGUTSU-SAMA!" the two boys stood up as the wiped the blood off their noses and foreheads before the bowed, "_GOMENASAI!" _

"You know you two are going to be the reason if this whole place ends breaking down to little pieces…"

"Yes. We're sorry, Kagutsu-sama, really!" they said.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. You all go home." Genji said. "Iitara-san, you come with me."

As all the other members left, Iitara and Kagutsu went up to the King's room on the third floor of the building, and it's the biggest room yet.

As they opened the door, you can't even tell if the room was even part of the building or not. The wallpaper was maroon colored with golden swirls and linings; the floor was covered with a blood-colored carpet which looks like a black abyss if the room was poorly lit. There was also a large glass window, but everything else was simple; a wooden closet, a bathroom, and a small table with a drawer next to the red king-size bed remain.

"Now, what is it you want to talk about?" Iitara asked.

"Iitara-san… I had a dream…"

"A dream? So what's this dream of yours?" Iitara asked with a strange look. The King never talked about his dreams before. Or even his nightmares. Genji Kagutsu doesn't really talk that much, even though he's his close friend. He never really wants to open up that much, or talk about his feelings or stuff. But when it comes to fighting, he's brutal, cruel, and reckless.

"Genji-san?" Iitara asked again as his friend remained silent.

"I'm going to _die." _

Iitara's eyes widened at his friend's answer. His hands felt clammy and his back sweaty; his body couldn't move because of shock.

"A-Are you serious?"

Genji frowned and looked away as he head towards the window looking at the moon and sky, then looked at the view of the city, with its large buildings and city lights, it looked beautiful.

"Genji, you **cannot **die. What about the others-"

"They'll do just fine without me…" Genji said.

Iitara protested, "No, they won't."

"Yes, they can."

"No, they _won't."_

"Yes, they CAN!" Genji raised his voice as he bursts his aura around him, almost reaching Kagustsu himself, "I saw it. Everything. This city's destruction. And it's all because of me."

"Swords. Kings. Blood. A Crater. Destruction… lots of destruction." He said.

"Genji-san, you **won't **die." Iitara meant the word 'won't' like 'not in a million decades'.

He waited for another answer from his King, but he just remained silent for a long time, looking out the window with his hands shoved into his jacket, staring at the view of the city. Iitara clenched his fists and said to him, "Fine. If you want to believe in your stupid dream then you're by yourself, all I know that you're not going to die and that's it." And with that, he stormed off out of the room, slamming the door as he got out.

**~x~x~x~x~**

Iitara walked by the streets of the city, with his hood over his head and his hands on the pockets of his jacket. It was 12:36 p.m. so there were only a few people on the streets by then. He kept on walking and waling in a fast pace, and he didn't mind if he kept bumping the people who pass by him, or if the cars almost hit him if passed by the road. It's like he's in another world.

He was friends with Genji as long as he can remember. He treated him like his own brother. When he knew about that Genji became the Red King, he started acting like crazy. He thought that even though he got all that power and responsibility, they would still be friends. And they did. But little did he know that he would abuse his power. Now that Genji's Sword of Damocles is fading out, it's too late to stop it. Now this…

He kept walking while he was muttering something under his breath; endless thoughts kept bouncing around his head. Then he heard something. It was faint, but clear. It was a cry, a cry from a child.

No. A baby to be exact.

He searched for where the sound was coming from, looking around but but he saw nothing but buildings or people. As he looked, he heard the cry was coming from a dark alleyway. He slowly walked in the narrow way as the cry was getting louder and louder. And finally, behind a dirty dumpster, he saw a woman wearing a bloody coat with the hood draped over her head and in her arms, was a bundle.

Iitara slowly bent down to examine if the woman was alive or not. He suddenly looked down at the bundle where the crying was coming from. He was about to remove the covers when the woman started to cough. He shot his head up to look at her and he his eyes widened at what he saw.

The woman had long black locks and eyes with the shade of red and gold, like a flame itself. If she wasn't so bloody, she would be utterly beautiful. But that wasn't only the thing he noticed. Now he knows why she was bloody all over.

He saw a gunshot on her stomach.

"T-Take her…" the woman groaned in a faint voice as she slowly lifted the bundle and gave it to Iitara. He took it and wrapped it in his arms.

"P-Please… t-t-take… g-good care of her…" the woman said before she took her last breath.

When he knew that she was a goner, he stood up and stared at the bundle. He took second thoughts, how about giving it to someone else? Leaving it on someone's doorsteps just like in the movies?

_No, _he thought.

He slowly removed the covers and revealed a beautiful baby girl. "Sssshhh…" he whispered and hummed a lullaby. This made the child calm down and soon, she stopped crying. Then he noticed something gleaming on her neck. He reached for the gleaming object and took out a bloody silver necklace with a name imprinted on it. Iitara opened his mouth to say the name.

"Suzume…"


End file.
